Adventure 01
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: What might the happen 3 years before entering middle school the summer that can never be forgotten


This took place 3 years prior to entering Seigaku

* * *

Summer

Everyone is enjoying camp as usual when all the sudden the sky starts to get dark, Oishi notice the sudden the sudden weather change "Tezuka I think it will rain is so dark out here" Inui said "chances of rain is 0%" Tezuka notice notices little dots of lights in the sky "something is not right" the dots of light lands on them giving strange unknown devices Eiji ask "what are these?" Then a sudden aura of light flash before them

Everyone wakes up hours later only a strange furry creature staring at them Tezuka was first to wake up notice a strange creature happily staring at him he jumps on his feet taking a step away "what is that thing?!" The creature happily jumps around him "Tezuka your finally awake! Finally! Finally!" Confuse about what's going on he ask "how you know my name?" The creature jumps on his arm "its me Tsunomon I been waiting for you!"

Tezuka was shock "you been waiting for me?" Tsunomon said "I'm your partner digimon" Tezuka ask "partner? Digimon?!" Tsunomon notice Tezuka was still confuse "aren't you happy to see me?" Tezuka said "don't put that way is just is doesn't look like camp anymore" Tsunomon said "camp? Is that a place in the Digimon World?" Inui came to him with his own digimon "Tezuka I found you"

Tezuka said "oh Inui it seem you also have a digimon" Motimon said "my name is Motimon" Tezuka ask "where is everyone?" Eiji cheers nearby hugging his own digimon "Tokomon you soft and so cute" Tokomon snuggle on Eiji "Eiji I wish I have soft hair like yours" Eiji said "you have a plush like body you're so soft" Inui said "someone is enjoying their partner" Tezuka ask "had you guys seen the others?"

Eiji said "Oishi is with me" Oishi follows Eiji "you left me and Leafmon!" Tezuka said "your partner is so cute almost like a baby" Leafmon laughs "I'm still a baby my name is Leafmon" Tezuka said "now just Kawamura let's all spit up Inui you take west, Eiji you take North, Oishi you and I take South let's all meet here at sundown" suddenly another digimon shown up Tsunomon panics "that's a Leomon we should make a run before he cuts our legs in half!"

Everyone runs away from the angered Leomon Tezuka ask "can you do anything?!" Motimon said "Leomon is too strong in-training digimons like us don't stand a chance" Tokomon said "besides he is a Champion level digimon" Inui said "chances of us escaping is 20%" suddenly Oishi trips on a rock dropping Leafmon and his digivice Eiji shouts "Oishi!" Oishi said "go on without me!" Leafmon cries "I'm not leaving you!"

Oishi said "Leafmon save yourself your too young I'm not letting a helpless baby digimon get hurt!" Leafmon cries "I waited so long to see you I'm not ready to say goodbye" suddenly a light appears and Oishi's digivice vibrates,_ Leafmon digivoles to Minomon!_ Tezuka was amaze "it changed formed suddenly his own digivice starts vibrating Tsunomon start glowing _Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon!" _Tezuka said "Tsunomon you changed as well"

Gabumon said "I'm Gabumon now! Ice Flame!" Minomon attacks "Pinecone!" But it only angered Leomon more "Crushing Kick!" breaking the cliff causing everyone to fall deep to the forest it was dark by the time everyone woke up but everyone but Minomon are in their Rookie levels Oishi ask "is everyone hurt?" Patamon said "everyone is fine we already gather food and clean water" Eiji said "thanks Tokomon" Patamon laughs "I'm Patamon now Eiji"

Tentemon said "no sign of your friend Inui" Inui said "Taka-san might be lost or badly injured" Minomon said "we never got everyone names" Eiji said "I'm Eiji Kikumaru!" Inui said "Sadaharu Inui" Tezuka said "Tezuka Kunimitsu" Patamon said "nice to meet you all!" Eiji said "Taka is still out there" Tezuka went to the ocean when he saw a trail of blood leading to a cave "guys there a trail of blood going to that cave!"

Everyone followed the trail of blood leading to a dark cave guarded by a Gomamon "you can't enter!" Patamon said "is us Gomamon" Gomamon recognize the other digimons and follows them inside he said "Taka and I fell of the cliff he was badly hurt by Leomon and got himself injured" Everyone was shock "Taka-san?!" Oishi ask "so your his digimon then" Oishi quickly aids him "Minomon, Patamon gather clean water Gabumon I need some of your fur actually can you take off?" Gabumon refuses "not in a million years I'm removing my fur!"

Tezuka said "don't be a baby Gabumon Taka is hurt his probably cold" Gabumon said "me removing my fur is like for you humans to remove your clothes" Tezuka surrenders to his digimon's answer "I rest my peace" Gomamon said "I already took care of him his just resting" Tezuka said "thanks Gomamon now to find our way home this not our world anymore" Gabumon said "is the digimon world" he look at his digivice "this what took us to this place"

Gabumon said "is your digivice is what you used to made me digivolve eariler" Tezuka looks at it "so what made you guys change forms maybe it can bring us back home" Gabumon ask "your leaving me?" Tezuka said "Gabumon if I take you with me I don't think my family will accept you" Gabumon said "I waited so long to see you" Tezuka said "we will stay only till we find a way home"

It was morning by the time Taka regain concious seeing the other waiting for him to wake him "what happen?" Gomamon said "your finally awake" Oishi said "is about time too" just when an earthquake hits them "Inui said "an earthquake!" Then a digmon came out of the ground Patamon said "is Drimogemon!" It suddenly attacks everyone "Crusher Bone!" Tezuka barks "everyone run!"

Everyone make it out unharm but it still followed them their digimons tries to stop them its too strong Oishi said "Minomon digivolve now" the digivice activates "_Minomon digivolves to Wormmon!_" the digivices activates again _"Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon!" _Oishi was amaze "Minomon..." Stingmon said "I'm Stingmon now" Gomamon said "I will help you Stingmon!" "_Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon_!" Taka said "Ikkakumon!"

Drimogemon attacks "Crusher Bone" Stingmon counters "Multi-Moon Shooter!" crushing the rockers Ikkakumon attacks when it became open "Harpoon Torpedo" but Drimogemon attacks them with Spiking Strike weakening Stingmon and Ikkakumon Oishi cries "Stingmon!" Taka shouts "Ikkakumon!" running to their digimons Oishi ask "Stingmon are you hurt?" Stingmon said "is fine I'm ok" Taka said "Ikkakumon please don't leave me"

When Drimogemon attacks them Tezuka shouts "Oishi! Taka!" His digivice activates "_Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon_" attacking Drimogemon "Fire Fox" Tezuka barks "Oishi! Taka! Get on Garurumon's back!" Oishi and Taka ride on Garurumon with their digimon back to the rookie stage everyone also ride in as well using the chance to escape.


End file.
